


Sweater Weather

by Jayenator565



Series: Clexmas18 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Clexmas, Clexmas 2018, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, be warned there are truly terrible sweaters in this, it's CLEXMAS BITCHES, it's really just a funny little one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayenator565/pseuds/Jayenator565
Summary: Clarke makes Lexa a truly...remarkable sweater as an early Christmas gift and poor Lexa can't bear to tell her how unfortunately ugly it is.Of course Raven simply will not let her live this one down.





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> That's right I'm gonna try and participate this Clexmas. I make no promises about an everyday one shot but I am gonna try guys. Cross your fingers I don't burn out too fast

“UUuhhh…” To say Lexa was at a loss for words would be a bit of an understatement.

“Oh my god, you hate it don’t you? I knew I shouldn’t have listened to Octavia and used the gold twine-”

Lexa was numb to her girlfriend’s rambling as she noticed her getting more and more upset and quickly rushed forward to slip on the thing that Clarke had poured her blood, sweat, and tears into.

“No, no, no. Are you kidding Clarke? I absolutely love this! I didn’t er, even know you could sew.”

“Really?” Clarke anxiously looked to Lexa for confirmation as the tear that was beginning to pool instead dried back up, “You’re not just saying that because I’m upset are you?”

“What? Clarke, I wouldn’t do that and it’s just so….uh colorful! Who wouldn’t love it? And it’s not even Christmas yet!”

Clarke was practically beaming as Lexa lavished her creation with praise. It had been a long three months, first learning how to sew from Octavia and her mom Aurora and then finally trying her hand at making a sweater for Lexa. The needle pricks and starting over and the overall stress was so worth it to see Lexa’s smiling face.

She was honestly just so relieved her first full-blown sewing project came out as a success that she missed the small grimace on Lexa’s face every time she looked down to the gaudy streamers and sparkling tiny reindeer mutations prancing across the hem.

Lexa, on the other hand, was left wondering...was that supposed to be a sexy Mrs. Claus along her left side? If she kept her left arm down maybe no one would see that part…Wait why did it have a tail!

\--

“A freaking REINDEER TAIL AAAHHHAHAHAHAaaaa! Anya! Anya come see!”

Lexa had to pull the phone away from her ears with the volume of Raven’s laughter.

“Raven if-”

“I’m fucking crying over here!”

Rolling her eyes Lexa got back to the paperwork in front of her, hardly having time for this interruption. Apparently, Clarke had taken a picture last night while Lexa was too busy wondering over all the components to her gift and of course she had sent it to her best friends. Raven and Octavia. Thankfully Lexa’s face in the picture was at least neutral as she was still trying to discern what the shapes representing the sparkling reindeer were at the time.

Raven would never let Clarke think the sweater was anything other than amazing, but as soon as she finished lauding the artist with praise she immediately dialed up Lexa...while she was still at work.

She’s not sure why she expected anything different.

Clarke was creative, yes. Talented. She had collectors paying thousands of dollars for her paintings and her illustrations were a feature of many popular magazines, local and otherwise. She had people beg her to exhibit at their galleries. So, so talented...with charcoal and paints. Not so much with a needle and thread. 2D art, drawing, pastels, painting, that was where Clarke excelled. Anything to even remotely do with crafts, even a handmade valentine’s day card, usually erred more on the side of ‘yikes’ and ‘what the heck is that supposed to be’?

Kind of funny considering her father an engineer and mother a surgeon were both great with dealing with three-dimensional objects in their line of work.

“It’s hilarious how bad this is when you think of all the robots and prototypes Jake concocted.”

And Anya, as usual, was on the same page as her.

“You’re not going to actually wear that to the get together are you, Lex-”

“Of course she is, have you met my sister Raven?”

Lexa could only imagine the insufferable smirk on Raven and Anya’s face as they both made whipping noises.

“I’m hanging up now.”

“Wait I-”

*beep*

The editor smiled hoping Raven enjoyed the sound of the dial tone and went back to approving the layout for the next issue of Polis. In just a few short weeks Indra would be retiring and Lexa would be the one in charge. Bit by bit, Indra had passed on her knowledge and practically groomed Lexa so she was more than prepared by the time her mentor announced her retirement. It was bittersweet in a way not seeing Indra around the place every day. She had been there since she was just an intern fetching coffee. The woman did deserve a much-needed break.

“Lexa!” The woman jumped back from her desk not expecting the sudden loud noise, although judging by Indra’s face she had certainly been trying to get her attention longer than Lexa wanted to think about.

“Y-yes Ms.Vine?”

Indra’s smile was more fond than exasperated, more than used to her mentee’s wandering mind.

“I just wanted to let you know the magazine is throwing a celebratory party for your promotion.”

“Oh!” The managing editor soon to be editor-in-chief turned flustered and jumped up from her desk, “What? No, that’s- that’s way too much we don’t-”

Indra’s open palm and raised brow were enough to cut her off, “Everything's already been decided, planned and ordered for the party, the day before Christmas Eve. All you have to do is show up. Tell Clarke I said hi and wish her well.”

“I…” Lexa gulped seeing Indra had quirked both eyes in her direction, “I’ll be sure to send her your holiday greetings.”

“Very good, you should see the invitation tomorrow in your email. Now hurry finish the layout so you can begin your vacation, you’re going to need it before taking over for me.”

“Thank you, Indra, really just for everything.” She rounded her desk and gave a short hug knowing how much Indra really did not like prolonged physical contact.

“You have no need to thank me, Lexa, you’ve more than earned this.”

She was left bashfully grinning when Indra left but also more determined than ever to stop being distracted by thinking of Clarke’s sweater. The sooner she finished her work the sooner she could get home and maybe cook her girl something nice for dinner and hope Clarke had somehow misplaced the sweater...maybe into the garbage.

Ok well, maybe not the garbage, garbage.

So maybe it was starting to grow on her...Oh no, maybe she was whipped.

\--

There was apparently a reason as to why Clarke gave her the sweater a good week before Christmas. Abby was hosting the Griffin clan for a pre-Christmas barbecue and of course, she insisted everyone wear their warmest winter sweaters. Last year Clarke and Lexa had worn a rather generic but matching set of sweaters. Clarke had mentioned wanting to do something more festive in passing this year but the editor hadn’t imagined the early gift that had greeted her just two days ago.

By now Wells had been let in on the action by Raven. Thankfully he was a bit more understanding of her plight but none were more understanding than Lincoln.

“When Clarke mentioned she learned with Octavia I didn’t realize that meant they had apparently used the same uh techniques.”

Her cousin leaned back under the shade of the balcony, like Lexa trying to stay as unnoticed as possible.

“Techniques, that’s a good word for it.”

The sweaters were overall very different except for the sexy Mrs. Claus path they both shared on their left side. She didn’t even want to think of what store they went to in order to find a sexy Mrs. Claus patch. If they hunched and crossed their arms, for the most part, it hid a great deal of the sweaters decorations. Minus Lexa’s poofy reindeer tail.

“The tail really is adorable.”

Lexa shot her cousin the fiercest side eye she could manage when the slightest movement would have her shining due to the actual sparkles and tinsel wrapped around her body.

“Aw look at you two! Aren’t they cutest things ever Bell?”

The two cringed as Bellamy and Jasper finally found them. Probably helped by her sister-in-law, Raven, and Wells, the usually innocent Jaha, who were nearby trying and failing to look innocent.

Lexa glared at the young men who cowered instantly, “I wouldn’t answer that question if I were you Bellini,” She growled just low enough so only they heard.

Lincoln snorted, he was physically the most intimidating between himself and the Woods siblings but somehow Anya and Lexa beat him in being actually scary every time.

“Yes Lexa, sorry Lexa.” The eldest of the two guys squeaked.

“There you guys are!”

Lexa immediately softened as Clarke ambled up to her right side and tucked herself under Lexa’s chin.

“Hey baby,” Lexa pressed her lips gently to the top of Clarke’s head while still glaring daggers reminding the immature idiots to shut the hell up about the sweater around Clarke.

“Hey babe,” Clarke ignored Raven and Wells’ mock puking noises and returned Lexa’s kiss to her favorite spot just under the taller girl’s chin, “you kind of disappeared after we greeted my mom.”

She gulped anxiously looking over to Lincoln for support but he had his hands just as full since Octavia had caught the group of them and made her way over.

“Oh, yea we were you know, catching up. I missed this big lug ssooo much.” She half-heartedly pulled him into a headlock and they both wore matching nerve-filled grins. Octavia and Clarke were distracted enough but Raven’s laughter at their discomfort to not really notice.

“What’s so funny Rae?” Clarke asked amused

“Oh uh-” Raven cut off awkwardly mid-laugh, “- uh Lexa here was telling the most hilarious story!”

“Oh, really babe?” Lexa couldn’t decide what she was more annoyed about, Raven or the disbelief that coated Clarke’s question. She was funny, she had a tonne of hilarious stories!

“Yup!” She smiled way too enthusiastically, “but um I’m kind of parched would you mind getting me a drink?”

“One drink coming up.”

Lexa breathed out a sigh but remembered Octavia was there and motioned to Lincoln with her eyes, “Uhh O, I think your mom was looking for you earlier about something important?”

“She probably just wants to try and guilt me into coming over Christmas day again. I’ll go see her now before she convinces herself I’m avoiding her.”

Octavia rolled her eyes but not with any real annoyance. Her mother was enduring with her requests but she had held firm. She was going to spend her first Christmas just her and her fiancé and besides she’d see her and Bell on Christmas Eve anyway.

“Be right back, don’t go retelling that story without me.”

With both girls a safe distance away, Lexa turned the full force of her ire onto Raven and heck, Jasper and Beluga too if they were going to act this way.

“Listen up you imbeciles, I don’t care you can mock me or the god ugly sweater all you want-

“Uh Lex-”

“Not now beach ball! If I ever hear you guys say a bad word about it to Clarke-”

“B-but-” Jasper tried to interject. Lexa, however, was not having it and Lincoln was busy nodding along to back her up

“I will personally ensure you are no longer able to procreate. Do I make myself clear? Because you all may think it’s a god-awful combination of colors and textures, among other things, but I love it because you know what? Clarke spent three whole months, count that, around ninety days, learning and preparing so she could make this for me and I’ll be damned if any of you make her upset because you can’t keep your stupid wisecracks to yourself for a few seconds. And another thing! I freaking love this sweater because it was made by the woman I love for me so you can keep your damn jokes to yourselves!”

Their friends were stunned speechless long enough for Lincoln to add, “Same goes for Octavia and my sweater.”

Unfortunately, their shocked silence was not quite due to Lexa’s anger as effective as her speech was.

“God-awful combination of colors and textures huh?”

Lexa would be lying if she said she didn’t make a noise not dissimilar to a kind of ‘eep’ing sound.

“Clarke?” Lexa dared not look back but she knew she would have to face the music sooner or later.

“I came back to ask if you wanted Dr. Pepper since they ran out of Pepsi but is there something else you’d like to tell me regarding your sweater, dear?”

Thoroughly chastised Lexa sheepishly bit the bullet and turned, not without catching Raven’s equally guilty expression, “If you guys wouldn’t mind I’d like to talk to my girlfriend.”

“R-right, we’ll just.” Wells made a motion pointing as far away into the Griffin backyard as possible.

“Don’t think you or Raven are off the hook Wells.” Clarke was smiling but Lexa learned long ago that looks could be deceiving, Clarke was after all a master of manipulation.

“Clarke I...what I mean to say is- I really do love the sweater, you know the puke green background and all, it was a really solid attempt and to be honest, getting glitter all on my skin is more than worth it-”

Lexa stopped rambling at her girlfriend’s raised brow and hunched in defeat.

“If you thought it was ugly you could’ve just told me, Lex. I can’t believe Raven and everyone lied to me, ugh. And now you’ve been walking around this whole time wearing it.” As adorable as the pout was Lexa very much wanted to make her girlfriend happy again

“I know but, you were just so excited,” Lexa walked forward to test the waters, reaching out a hand to lightly rub Clarke’s shoulder, “maybe in the future though just stick to your strengths yea?”

“Yea you’re right,” Clarke reached up to peck Lexa on the lips, leaving the editor warmer inside than the sweater itself. She smiled widely until Clarke added

“You’re still totally in trouble for lying to me though.”

“Yes dear.”

\--

“Clarke always a pleasure. I hope this one hasn’t been causing too much trouble this holiday season.” Indra walked up to Clarke with a warm smile and a short hug. She had been there when the relationship first blossomed between the two and she held a fondness for both of the girls. When she took Lexa under her wing during younger girl’s first summer internship at the age of 17 she knew she was special. No mother but an older sister and strong father figure. Even while a youth, Lexa had the drive to help him cover some of the costs to send herself to university.

It was that drive that Indra spotted and helped to nurture into her passion for writing.

“I’d like to say she hasn’t but you know Lexa. She’s always got something up her sleeve.” Clarke said with a loving smirk in her new fiancée’s direction. Conspiratorially she held up her left hand and showed Indra the new engagement ring that sat nestled on her finger.

“Oh, she finally put a ring on you, thank goodness. She was a mess of anxiety for the last two days. Do you know she stopped by my house to demonstrate all her ideas of how to romance you before asking?”

Clarke’s smirk turned soft and full of affection, “Of course she did, still ended up almost burning the apartment down.”

Laughing the two women found the subject of their conversation beaming and showing off her own engagement ring to all her co-workers and friends. Naturally, after Lexa had proposed with her ring Clarke had to go find the one she had hidden in the closet in her least favorite pair of shoes.

“I must say I am ecstatic to have seen you both grow so much and give each other so much happiness from college to now and beyond...although that is an interesting choice of sweater she has on.” Indra looked to Clarke with a questioning stare but the newly engaged artist could only smile.

“I tried to get her to wear something else but apparently it’s her favorite.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also if anyone wants to sketch what they think Clarke's sweater looks like it would amuse me to no end and I would love you forever.


End file.
